five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in TF2 2: The Sequel
"This time, they're not alone." '-Tagline' Five Nights in TF2 2: The Sequel is a crossover game between Team Fortress 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's. It is also the sequel to Five Nights in TF2. Story Forced to flee from an invading force of REDs, the BLU Spy finds himself with no team, nowhere to hide, and no time. Cornered in a room in your base, with only a pocket watch, a television, and a malfunctioning Disguise Kit to assist you, you must watch your foes, stay hidden, and manage your resources wisely. Can you survive these five nights? Mechanics Doorways There are two doorways on either side of the chair you are sitting in. The room is dark, and the lights are on on the other side of the doors, meaning you can see the shadows of anyone approaching through them. Disguise Kit You can use the Disguise Kit to disguise as another class and trick your enemies into thinking you're one of their own. If you disguise as a class that is not currently in the room, you can avoid a nasty death. However, the Disguise Kit is slightly malfunctioning. It can only hold a disguise for roughly 15 seconds, and then it must recharge for a while before it can be used again. Also, using the same disguise multiple times will decrease the Percent Chance that it actually works, with it losing 10% efficacy per use. This maxes out at a 50% Chance of fooling the enemy. Dead Ringer If you take out your Dead Ringer right when you're about to be attacked, you can escape death. However, you can only take it out 3 Times a Night, and taking it out when you aren't attacked still subtracts from this number. Television Turning on the Television allows you to use a camera system that lets you keep track of everyone. However, having the Television on makes noise that attracts the others and causes them to reach your room faster. Car Alarm Using the Car Alarm will cause RED Sniper's Van, which is parked out in front of the base, to make a lot of noise, which has a chance of distracting anyone nearby. It will always distract the RED Sniper, no matter where they are in the base. The alarm will keep ringing until RED Sniper reaches his van and turns it off. Each character EXCEPT the RED Sniper has a lower chance of being fooled by the Car Alarm the more frequently you use it. Characters All Characters have the same attack pattern. If they are active on a night, they will start in a random room and roam freely around the base. They will occasionally come into your room, and you must use the disguise kit to fend them off. However, some characters have special abilities that makes them a bit more difficult to deal with. The Special Ability is either a passive ability that causes trouble while the character is walking around, or it is an alternative attack. Category:Games